


Words

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF, gaming - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Happy Ending, Jack is really sad, M/M, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts, Therapist!Mark, Therapy, jack really really loves mark alright, they get married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His head, cluttered with words. His heart, broken from all the times he'd forgotten to speak. His therapist, the most gorgeous man he'd ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatRandomFail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomFail/gifts).



> dt to ThatRandomFail bc they appreciate my work a lot and it keeps me writing :')

_Hazel._

_Brown._

_Adorable. Cute. Pretty. Handsome._

_Beautiful. Gorgeous. Mine._

_Shirt. Red. Words._

_Pants. Jeans. Blue._

_Shoes. Black._

_Glasses. Cute. Suits him._

_Needed. Helpful. Speaking. Talking._

_To me. Talking to me._

_He'll help. He's here to listen._

_Listen._

"Are you listening to me?" The man's voice was;

_Cold. Broken. Fragile._

_Helpful. Needed._

_Needy._

"Yes." he replied, his face flushing red.

_Warm. Warmth._

"Are you sure?" The man was speaking again. To him.

_To me. To me. To me._

_He's talking to me._

"Yeah, I just.." 

_I don't know._

"You just.. what?"

"I.. I don't know. I'm not sure why I'm here. I'm supposed to have courage and tell you everything." He explained.

"That's not how it works, Jack. I'm here to listen. I'm here to ask you questions. Can I do that?" 

_Gentle. Sweet. Soothing._

_Here to listen._

"Yes." He assured him, looking up. Sea blue met chocolate.

"How are you feeling?"

_Sad. Depressed. Fragile. Undefinable._

_Suicidal. No will to live._

_Love. Missing someone. Missing you._

_Incapable_ _of speaking._

_Unable to breathe. Unable to see._

"..Okay." It was a lie.

_Lying. A lie._

"Care to elaborate?" The man pulled out a clipboard and sat it in front of him, clicking his pen.

_I'm broken and sad and I have too many words running through my head._

_Too many words to say at the rate they're coming._

"I'm just.. sad, I guess."

_Another lie. Lies pour out of me. Lies are what life thrives upon._

"What made you get this way? Weren't you happy at some point?" The man frowned and wrote something down.

"Yes."

_Truth._

"When?"

"A long time ago."

_Before I moved out. Before I graduated high school. Before I forgot the meaning of desire._

"When I still spoke with my family,"

_Only half a lie._

"Why don't you talk to them anymore?"

"We got in an argument."

_An argument. HA! Like that was believable._

"What type of argument?"

"The type where they kick you out."

"Is it a coming out situation?"

"Yes." 

_Frozen. Unwanted._

_They didn't want me anymore._

"Are you part of the LGBTAQ+ community?" 

"Yes."

"They disagreed with your lifestyle, huh?"

"I guess you could put it like that."

"Was there physical abuse involved?"

_Hair pulling. Entanglement with wires. It was basically fucking bondage._

_Kick. Punch. Kick. Kick. Punch._

_Slice. Dice. Punch. Kick._

_Worthless. Unwanted. Stupid. Idiotic. Wrong._

_Kick. Kick. Punch._

"Not that I would consider abuse." 

"Describe the experience. In detail, please." 

"It was nothing important. It was nothing important."

"Oh?"

_Oh. Let's go get coffee. Would you like to get coffee?_

_I'll pay. I've got money. I've got time._

"Yeah."

"I think we should continue our sessions weekly."

"I won't look forward to it."

"You sure?"

_Sure. Sure, I'm sure._

_Let's go out._

"I'm sure."

"Alright. I'll see you next week, Jack. Same date and time?"

"Okay."

"Alright."

* * *

"Jack, hello!" Mark spun around in his chair as the door was shut gently, and smiled at the other.

Jack sat down in his seat.

_Crying. Sobbing. Wrong._

_Can't even breathe._

"Wait.. what's wrong?" Mark's voice was;

_Softer._

_More gentle._

_Fragile._

"I.. I.." Jack couldn't speak.

_Tried to kill myself._

_Still wanna die._

"Hey, breathe, okay?" 

_Okay._

Once Jack was calm, Mark pulled out his clipboard.

"From the beginning."

"I.. 

It was yesterday night. I couldn't breathe.."

"You know you could've called, right?"

"Of course."

"Why didn't you?"

_I didn't think you could help._

* * *

 

"Babe! Over here!" Mark was laughing.

_Happy._

Jack ran to him, his arms wrapping around Mark's torso, burying his face in his chest.

"Hey, hey, I'm back, baby," 

"I missed you."

_So much. So much. So much._

"I missed you too."

"Don't leave again."

"Jack.."

"Take me with."

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

_Sure. What does sure even mean anymore?_

"Of course I am!" 

Jack was grinning as he spoke, but his hands were shaking and his heart was pounding out of his chest.

_Okay. Alright. Helpful._

_Needed._

_Needy._

"Okay, Jack. I've got your prescription.."

"Thank you."

"Anytime, beautiful."

Jack could feel his face flush and his hands went up impulsively, but something stopped him.

Mark.

_Warm. Warm._

_He called me beautiful._

"Don't."

"I.."

_"I love you too."_

"That's not what I was gonna say."

"Oh?"

"Alright, you idiot. Coffee?"

* * *

Jack and Mark met at the Northville Therapy Center in November of 2014.

Jack stopped being sad in January of 2015.

The words weren't as violent in February.

_Will you... will you marry me?_

_What?_

_Are you serious?_

_Yes, oh my god, yes._

_Fuck.._

_I love you too, angel._

"You may now kiss the groom." 

_Content. Okay._

_Happy. Unbelievably happy. Excited._

_In love._

 

 

 


End file.
